


Nights Between Us (All the Way)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Lesbian AU, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa is a night shift nurse, and after a particularly exhausting shift, Brooke takes care of her in exactly the way she needs.





	Nights Between Us (All the Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multifandomgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/gifts).



> For Multifandomgeek, who asked for Dominatrix!Brooke as inspired by her finale lip sync outfit (we ALL know the one lol)
> 
> Thank you x1,000,000 to @holtzmanns for cheerleading, brainstorming, and beta-ing <3 
> 
> Title from Renee by SALES
> 
> TW FOR MEDICAL STUFF AND BRIEF MENTIONS OF BLOOD, VOMIT, AND DEATH

Vanessa takes her lunch at 3 AM, but even the prospect of having an entire hour to herself doesn’t feel like enough to constitute a 'break.' She may be only halfway through her shift, but she’s already had a patient die on her, another so delirious that he tried to tear out his IV, and three new emergency post-op admits that all came in bleeding, vomiting, and threatening to slip into septic shock before their gurney had fully passed the threshold into the ward. By the time she stumbles into the break room, her feet heavy as lead, the couch is already taken up by a napping student and the TV has been switched back to its default news station, remote control nowhere to be found. Sighing, she grabs a piece of stale biscotti from a platter the day shift has already picked over and pours herself a cup of shitty breakroom coffee before resigning over to the lunch table, collapsing into one of the hard plastic chairs.

_ God,  _ she thinks as she looks over to the student sleeping soundly on the couch, his long legs and dirty runners taking up the entire goddamn thing.  _ What I wouldn’t give for a nap right now.  _ Really, what she needs is to hibernate for the next ten years, but at this point, she’s learned not to ask for too much.

She used to be so good at this. When she first started working at RuPaul Memorial, she could clock in at 7 PM and coming out twelve hours later running on the same rush of adrenaline, buzzing with just as much energy. Maybe it was because she had been younger then. Maybe it was because the shifts were easier, because she’d had less responsibility.

Maybe it was because before then, she hadn’t met Brooke. She loved her girlfriend, she really did, but it was incredibly difficult to date on the night-shift. Even though they lived together, sometimes had it felt like Brooke and Vanessa inhabited two different worlds. There were days they had only seen each other when Vanessa was getting ready for bed. There were days where Brooke was at work so late she didn’t see Vanessa at all. There were days where dinners were quiet and tense, other days where they didn’t eat at all, instead using their few hours of overlap between Brooke’s homecoming and Vanessa’s leaving to fuck each other senseless. Vanessa would try her best to take her off-days on weekends so that she and Brooke could have more time together, but Brooke loved to go out to the club and show Vanessa off on those days, and all Vanessa wanted to do was lie at home and sleep curled up in Brooke’s lap.

_ I love you, but I need more of you, or I can’t keep this up.  _ Brooke’s words still stung ringing in Vanessa’s ears. They had both agreed that something had to give in order for them to stay together, and the easiest thing to change was Vanessa’s schedule. So she’d switched to the day shift, gotten her sleep schedule back on track, gotten used to seeing, kissing, fighting, fucking, and loving Brooke for the entire day. It was paradise, and their relationship had never been better.

Except sometimes, they really needed her on nights, and the day shift was made of particularly aggressive people who wanted to keep their spots, keep their good night’s sleep. And sometimes, she missed the action and the surprise of nights, how you could go from the 0 of a sleeping ward to the 100 of an emergency incredibly quickly. Sometimes, she and Brooke talked dreamily about marriage, and the conversation wouldn’t be about a far-off dream if she picked up more of the night premiums.

And sometimes, though she’d never actually admit it, she just craved shitty coffee and stale biscotti.

God, she was exhausted.

She had an hour; maybe the student would wake up and go back to his shift soon. Maybe someone would find the remote and switch the station to a Conan rerun, or a documentary about how the moon-landing was faked and chemicals in the water were turning the frogs gay.

Or maybe, just maybe, she could get some energy somewhere else.

She pulled out her phone and fired off a quick text to Brooke.

_ V: U up? _

A reply came through almost instantly.

_ Toes: I am now lol _

_ Toes: what’s up? _

_ Toes: u on break? _

_ V: yes _

_ V: & im dying lmao _

_ Toes: awww baby _

_ Toes: you tired? _

_ V: yes mommy _

There’s a pause, and Vanessa almost thinks Brooke’s fallen back asleep. She’s ready to switch over to a mindless game of Candy Crush when another text comes through, this time a picture that nearly knocks Vanessa off her chair.

Brooke is posing with her tongue out and an eyebrow raised, a black collar around her neck reaching down and joining with a red and black harness dripping with chains.

_ Toes: be a good girl at work tonight and when you get home, mommy’ll take care of you & make it all better, okay? _

Jesus Christ.

_ V: fuck _

_ V: I will mommy _

She’s about to get up and dash to the bathroom to take care of the sudden, urgent heat growing between her legs, when another text comes through.

_ Toes: remember, good girls keep their hands out of their pants xo _

Vanessa is wide awake for the rest of her shift, an uncomfortable wetness caused by all-too-comfortable fantasies keeping her on edge until sunrise finally lights the unit in soft shades of red.

She walks fast over the colours sprawling themselves across the floor, each scarlet step reminding her of what’s waiting at home.

\--

“Brooke?” Vanessa calls as she steps into the apartment, kicking her shoes off and savouring the feeling of her feet melting into the cold hardwood floor. She drops her backpack with a  _ thunk!  _ so loud that she almost misses Brooke’s response calling her into the bedroom.

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice; the pulsing between her legs propels her over to their room.Thoughts of anything aside from Brooke vanish from her mind as she throws open the door with excitement. At that moment, every single thought, every single breath, leaves her completely.

“Hi, baby.” Brooke is perched on the bed, a vision in latex and chains, a scarlet-painted smirk on her face. “Did you have a good shift?”

Vanessa swallows hard. “Yes, Mommy.” Brooke smiles slightly, mouth upturned.

“Good.” she gets up off the bed and stalks towards Vanessa, closing the distance between them with a gloved hand on the smaller woman’s chin. For a second, Vanessa thinks that Brooke might pull her in for a kiss; she cranes up in anticipation, ready to meet Brooke’s lips with her own, but the impact never comes. Instead, Brooke angles her face to the side, smirks against her skin as she reaches down to suck at the spot where Vanessa’s jaw meets her ear.

“Somebody’s eager.” Brooke’s voice is low and husky in Vanessa’s ear, a bemused tone that makes Vanessa acutely aware of the wetness once again beginning to pool between her legs. “Were you a good girl for mommy, baby?”

Vanessa nods, suddenly at a loss for words. The tense, heavy silence only seems to spur Brooke on further; she continues to suck and kiss down the line of Vanessa’s neck, settling at the nape as her hands ghost their way down the shorter queen’s body. Vanessa is so wrapped up in the game, so wrapped up in the sensation of Brooke’s playful touch, that she barely notices when one hand stops to grip her firmly at the waist, the other continuing down to toy with the waistband of Vanessa’s scrubs. Brooke lands a single, gentle bite near Vanessa’s collarbone, and Vanessa’s gone, her body moving on its own as she parts her legs to let Brooke dip a hand under her scrubs.

“My poor baby, pent up all night.” Brooke tuts as she traces a finger along the length of Vanessa’s slit through her panties, smiling with approval when she’s met with the slick evidence of the shorter queen’s arousal. “Why don’t you lie down and let mommy take care of you? That’s it, up on the bed, good girl.”

Vanessa squirms with anticipation as she lets Brooke undress her, the blonde quickly discarding her scrubs onto the floor. She leaves Vanessa in her bra and panties a little longer, cups and teases her through their fabric before finally doing away with those as well, all of Vanessa’s work-self lying scrumpled and forgotten on the floor as Brooke pushes her down and pins her to the mattress.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Brooke’s smile is absolutely predatory, her grip on Vanessa’s wrists firm as she whispers, “Are you going to be a good girl and spread your legs for mommy so I can reward you?”

Vanessa grinds her hips up impatiently, desperate for any contact that might ease the burning need between her legs, but the effort is met with a hard, punitive bite and a sudden weight on her hips as Brooke sits down lightly on them, just heavy enough to stop her moving.

“Squirmy little girls don’t get fucked, you understand?” Brooke warns, her voice suddenly stern. She softens, though, when Vanessa nods, panting out as close to an apology as her brain can form when she’s this far gone.

“‘M sorry, mommy, ‘m…”

“I know, baby. I know.” Satisfied, Brooke lets up her weight, resumes licking and sucking down Vanessa’s body at a torturously slow pace. Finally, her mouth finds its way to Vanessa’s chest, making Vanessa gasp as she slowly circles her tongue around a nipple, her other hand travelling up to pinch and stroke at the other.

“Open your legs,” Brooke commands again, beginning to grind against Vanessa’s smaller body, “And tell mommy what you want.”

This time, Vanessa obeys.

Brooke is nothing if not attentive and nurturing. It’s one of the things that Vanessa loves most about her; how she’ll pick her up from work when it’s raining, piping hot coffee already in the passenger-side cupholder. How she’ll know intuitively when Vanessa is having a bad day and always have the right movie or story to cuddle up with and cheer her up. How she’ll keep track of Vanessa’s current obsessions no matter how fast they move, and always read up on them so she can participate in earnest conversation, genuinely wanting to learn as much as possible. How, during sex like this, she’ll take a while to explore Vanessa’s body, to pretend she’s just discovering all of Vanessa’s spots for the first time, just to make everything seem more drawn out, more tender, more special.

Vanessa loves it when Brooke makes her use her words; so Brooke whispers in her ear, tells her she needs to say what she wants, or she’ll just get teased and sent to bed dripping. It’s both humiliating and safe, somehow, having to say what she wants so plainly, but knowing that Brooke is only asking to make sure Vanessa has control, to make sure she’s getting exactly what she needs. It’s something that shows in almost everything Brooke does, but in moments like these, it’s even more apparent, and Vanessa is always surprised by just how much more she finds out she loves Brooke every time they perform scenes like this.

Vanessa tells her to ghost her fingers along her thighs, so she does, relishing the goosebumps that her touch leaves in its wake.

Vanessa tells her to use her mouth, so she does, dropping the act to work over Vanessa’s folds with expert knowledge, the movements of her tongue second-nature.

Vanessa begs her to let her come, so she makes her hold it, makes her practically hoarse with need, before finally, she mutters the command into her core, the sensation just enough to finally push Vanessa over the edge.

“Come for me, baby girl.”

She continues to play with Vanessa through her orgasm, switching out her tongue for her thumb to trace tight, firm circles around her clit, drawing out a second and third before finally letting go, moving up and letting Vanessa come down in her arms. It’s safe, and warm, and Vanessa feels herself come down gently, settling into Brooke’s embrace with a sated sigh. She opens her mouth to suck the taste of herself off of Brooke’s gloves, basking in the taller woman’s praises all the while.

“Such a good girl.” Brooke’s voice is thick with affection as she kisses Vanessa’s cheek.

“Thank you, mommy.”

Brooke says nothing to Vanessa’s reply, only pulls her closer and kisses her temple, humming something Vanessa doesn’t recognize, lulling Vanessa into a warm, heavy sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all may have noticed, my posts are coming a little slower than usual. I'm fine, I'm just tired and a bit busy, so I'm going to be posting a little less often for a bit until I feel Refreshed(TM). Free Falling chapter 6 will hopefully be up by the end of the week!


End file.
